<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>掐死一颗心脏 by theblindspot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592485">掐死一颗心脏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot'>theblindspot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我最大的遗憾，是你的遗憾与我有关。”——陈奕迅《我们》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, 夫胜宽/崔韩率/李灿</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>掐死一颗心脏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>// 宽</b>
</p><p>夫胜宽是意外的综合体，这是李灿听说夫胜宽上佛教幼儿园的原委后擅自给他做的结论，而他本人则皱着鼻子拒绝这个“不完美”的称号。意外让他没有安全感，一不小心就脱离他的手掌，他不喜欢这种惴惴不安、无法掌控的感觉。</p><p>可惜现实却不如他想的那般顺遂。毕业典礼前一晚的庆祝之夜，他喝多了一点酒，隔天醒来时不仅觉得头痛，照镜子还发现鼻子和脸颊红得不像话，用粉底遮也不管用。偏偏他还做不到自欺欺人，因为李灿会戳烂他美好又不实际的想象。小学弟递给他带有可爱小熊的花束，嘴上却毫不温馨地吐槽他：“谁让你昨天在风口里站那么久。”</p><p>他吸鼻子，丝毫不服输：“你以为我乐意。”</p><p>“小熊猫，你鼻子都红了，还逞强。”崔韩率在一旁看热闹，伸手揉乱他头发。</p><p>半个小时后，他披着崔韩率的大衣坐在咖啡厅里，手上握住李灿买的美式，冒着热气的——对方把他想喝冰美式的要求完全忽略——他觉得生命里没有哪一刻比现在更暖和了。</p><p> </p><p>如果真要说生活里那些事情是意外的话，李灿能称得起是其中40%意外的引发者。</p><p>四年前站在自家宿舍前的李灿多么人畜无害，露出冒泡泡般清脆的几声傻笑，不好意思地说他找错地方了。他当时不知道眼前这些虚幻的泡泡在日后会被李灿一颗一颗地戳破，所以并没有马上道别，还多管闲事地提醒道：“17号在隔壁哦。”</p><p>他好心解答的时候，17号房的同学正好从门内伸出一颗头，顶着刚睡醒没梳好而毛茸茸的头发，朝李灿举起手当做打招呼。</p><p>“我刚才问你是哪一间你怎么不回我。”李灿小孩子气地埋怨，下一秒却灿笑着转回头对夫胜宽道谢。</p><p>夫胜宽有点不知所措。他搬进这间宿舍后从来没有遇见他的邻居，但这位混血帅哥他却不是第一次见。他冲动地搭话：“我好像在星期四的选修课上见过你。”</p><p>崔韩率盯着他看了几秒，然后恍然大悟地点头，“对，我记得你。”</p><p>他们两人站在各自宿舍房间的门前，李灿则杵在走廊中间，巧妙地跟他们连接成一个坚固的三角。他还没等到爱神来敲门，却让李灿的敲门声把最大的意外带进他的圈子里。</p><p> </p><p>认识很久才发现，崔韩率凝视别人那种温柔的眼神也仅仅是习惯，他明明坐在夫胜宽隔壁，却还倾身向前望进他眼睛里。现在夫胜宽已经了解这不是该悸动的情况，因为崔韩率天生拥有勾人的眼，看谁都像在心动。他知道得很清楚。</p><p>意料之内崔韩率看了一会儿便坐直身体，像发现什么惊奇的事情隐隐兴奋：“你带了隐形眼镜吗？”</p><p>“是啊，我特意挑了一款有颜色的。”他瞄一眼崔韩率的表情，“奇怪的话以后就不买这个颜色了。”</p><p>“好看。”崔韩率回答得很快，笑得眼睛弯成一轮月。没有多加修饰的赞美，很朴实却只用两个字便能戳动他的心。</p><p>他的心脏还是跳得很快。</p><p>李灿就不一样。他下意识把眼前的人跟李灿作比较，虽然他不应该想起李灿，毕竟他们昨晚拌嘴后不欢而散，还没来得及和好呢。可是说起来李灿就不曾直接地对他说真心话，他习惯把关心跟玩笑一起说出口，所以你有时候会不知道他的真心是什么，会怀疑他到底是在说笑还是认真的。</p><p>反过来李灿却能一眼把他看穿。他的小情绪都藏不住，李灿越成熟地包容他，他便越发觉得自己不可理喻，郁结没解开，反而自个生闷气。因为这种小事吵了一架，的确挺幼稚的。</p><p>“听说学校外新开的甜品店还不错，下次有时间一起去吧。”</p><p>“啊——灿尼也说过要一起去。”</p><p>他装得恶狠狠地瞪向崔韩率，“我嫉妒了。”</p><p>明明说得很严肃，崔韩率却不在意地反问：“嫉妒什么？”</p><p>再说下去便显得无理取闹。夫胜宽很清楚，可是却一时不甘地闹起别扭，“明明跟灿尼做了很多这种那种无所谓的约定，不是吗？”</p><p>“约定都是很认真的。”崔韩率微微皱眉，倒不是生气，反而是不解。</p><p>夫胜宽没有接话，脸一阵红一阵白。崔韩率见状悄悄伸出小指，跟他的勾在一起，还非常有契约意识地用大拇指盖章，“跟胜宽的约定也是。”</p><p> </p><p>他跟李灿冷战的时间马上就要超过一天。他盯着秒针一下一下地转了一圈，心情越加烦躁，再也待不下去，拿起外套便冲出宿舍门口，可是走在路上又开始后悔。夜里很冷，虽然外套挺暖和，可是他走得急，忘了下半身只穿了一件短裤和人字拖。</p><p>更戏剧性的是，他在转角差点跟李灿撞在一起。他慌张地道歉，抬头看到那张脸又说不出其他的话。</p><p>“你这么晚在这里做什么？”</p><p>“想你啦。”李灿的眼皮浮肿，看起来很疲惫的样子，却嬉皮笑脸地开玩笑：“我等了你一整天，你都没来。”</p><p>他一直都觉得自己跟李灿的性格很相似。心里有很敏感的部分，可是被戳中也不会直说，只会让它发臭腐烂，再重生复原。</p><p>他曾经跟李灿提起这个想法。李灿听了也没反驳，只是说：“但我们也会吵架。”</p><p>“对，总会有意见不合的时候，每个人都需要时间互相理解。只要最后别忘记和好就好。”</p><p>“好，那不准冷战超过一天。”李灿自顾自地跟他勾手指约定，这份小孩子气的表现倒是一直没变。</p><p>现在看来，李灿也很认真地把他们的“约定”放在心上。</p><p>他眨眼时眼眶突然泛酸，害他马上低头搓揉眼睛。他挂起微笑，一手揽过李灿的肩膀，整个人的重量都压在他身上，“走，我饿了，去吃宵夜。”</p><p>“前几天不是才说要戒掉宵夜？”</p><p>李灿总是这样，偏要说些不合时宜的话来刺激他，但今天他的心情很好，可以原谅他偶尔的不解风情。</p><p> </p><p>夫胜宽记得他迟到了。</p><p>他奔跑着，雪刮过脸颊变得湿湿的，他觉得自己是街上怪异的风景，却还是尽兴地奔跑，直到停下来他才因为路人的视线感觉不好意思。站在对街也能清楚地从餐厅的窗口探视里面的情景，他扫一眼就发现那两人坐在靠街的座位。他边整理被吹乱的头发，边激动地等待过马路的时机。</p><p>崔韩率和李灿面对面坐着聊天，时不时就被对方的话逗笑。李灿的笑很有感染力，即使隔得那么远都能感受他的开怀，让人不禁好奇他们到底在聊什么有趣的事情。餐厅的落地窗隔住外面的霓虹灯光，只留墙上昏黄的白炽灯照在他们身上。人群从他身边掠过，他站在马路对面，凝神似乎就能看见自己映在玻璃平面上，在两人中间，跟混乱的光融合在一起。</p><p>只犹豫一瞬，人行信号灯已经一眨一眨地由绿色转成红色，鞋底仿佛陷入雪堆中迈不开腿。他叹气，干脆就站在原地不动，呼出的白气悬浮在空中，几乎遮住他的视线。</p><p>他躺在床上，默默睁开眼睛，对上的却是天花板刺眼的灯光，一点也不暖和。他突然觉得自己的感冒估计一时半会儿好不了。</p><p>本是无意穿堂风，偏偏他恰好就站在那风口里。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>// 率</b>
</p><p>昏黄的光线来源就在座位旁的墙上，宛如舞台聚光灯般落到李灿头顶，所以崔韩率一抬眼自然只能看见面前滔滔不绝的李灿。人啊，一旦专注就移不开目光，也不知道沉浸的是耳朵听见的话还是脑里思考的事。</p><p>崔韩率侧头看向窗外，注意力便被聚焦在对街粉嫩霓虹灯勾勒出的几个字——“用眼睛说话”。</p><p>“活了那么多年，到头来什么都不是。”夫胜宽今天异常悲观，不过倒也情有可原。他们马上要经历人生其中一个重要的转折，接下来要面对的便是让夫胜宽的不安全感爆发、用手抓不住的未来。</p><p>“别喝太多，看你醉成这样。”李灿强硬地拿走他喝剩的酒瓶，放到最远的角落，然后又跟着平时逗宠物的样子摸摸他的头。夫胜宽把下巴搁在桌面，昏昏欲睡地任他动作，想来也没力气把酒抢回来。</p><p>“也没必要这么说，胜宽是很珍贵的一个人。”李灿本意是安慰，夫胜宽却哼一声推开他的手，“别以为我没发现你又不喊我哥。”</p><p>“我觉得胜宽呢，是闪闪发光的人。”夫胜宽在崔韩率眼里一直都是这种形象，鲜明又自信，在人群中也很难会被忽略。</p><p>“那不是李灿的代名词吗？”</p><p>“有点不一样。胜宽是由很多种颜色集合起来形成的特殊个体，有很普通的、跟其他人相似的一面，但是每一面平凡的样子结合起来，就会变成那种让人忍不住关注的鲜艳的色彩。”他边想边说，话说得很慢，却是很用心在思考。</p><p>“崔韩率，你比我想象的更会煽动人心。”夫胜宽的表情有点难定义，嫌弃又不屑地皱眉头，可是尾音却夹着哭腔，对着他发怒：“我感动得都快哭了。”</p><p>他无法完全读懂夫胜宽，那是李灿的强项，但他总归知道对方不是真的生气。李灿一定也知道，所以才敢开玩笑道：“千万别哭，不然明天拍毕业照会变成金鱼眼。”</p><p>当时夫胜宽的感冒症状已经悄悄显现，他止不住吸鼻子，“你真的很会破坏气氛，好日子就不能说些好听的。”</p><p>结果在服务生端着蛋糕走来我们这桌，而主谋者李灿开始唱祝贺歌时，夫胜宽还是没忍住哭了起来。这下真的要变成金鱼眼了。夫胜宽边流眼泪边大笑着说这段话的样子真的让人难忘。</p><p> </p><p>崔韩率想，李灿今天真好看。</p><p>也许是因为他捧着的两束花，亦或许今天是个好日子，他身上几乎每天见的制服也变得特别不同。制服外套的一整排纽扣被规规矩矩地扣起，纽扣的银边闪着光，经过抛光处理的表面看起来很光滑。李灿站在那里，俨然就是模范生的模样。</p><p>他和夫胜宽是最后一次穿这件制服，下意识又看了几眼，总觉得四年以来习以为常的制服怎么看也看不够。</p><p>李灿走近他们之前，同班的某位女生刚好离开。他递上花束时还不忘调侃：“刚才那些女孩都是趁着毕业典礼来告白的吗？”</p><p>夫胜宽不耐烦地回答：“都是来拿纽扣的。连纽扣都没拿到，还怎么敢告白。”</p><p>“你是说那个什么定情的第二颗纽扣吗？我们学校什么时候也开始流行这种文化？”李灿瞄了一眼崔韩率的校服，又问：“那他的纽扣去哪了？”</p><p>“我让他扯下来放进口袋，省得别人再来试探他要把纽扣给谁。”</p><p>“我本来也没打算把纽扣送人，而且我刚才好像把它掉路上了。”崔韩率像个没事人一样朝两人展示空荡的口袋，“不见了。”</p><p>“跌在地上的话，那有可能已经被你的某个仰慕者捡去。”李灿的玩笑还没停止，而当事者也只是无奈地任他说。</p><p> </p><p>他们几乎每天都在一起。在大学里他们是形影不离的铁三角，如今毕业了，他不再是夫胜宽的邻居，也不是李灿的学长，好不容易摆脱大学，可却还是跟这两人被圈进同一个三角范围里。</p><p>他意识到李灿走路的姿势很僵硬，走得非常慢，一直躲在他和夫胜宽身后。他故意放慢脚步，想近距离观察李灿不对劲的源头在哪里，直到李灿忍不住问他：“你在看什么？”</p><p>他才回过神来，“你染了头发。”</p><p>“想染就染啦。”李灿看起来心里没底，一直在拂头发，无论怎么梳都不顺他的意。</p><p>“颜色是我选的。”夫胜宽自诩有功，骄傲地仰头等待夸赞，“果然我的眼光不错，我就说他会很适合，好看吧？”</p><p>这句话是在问崔韩率。两双眼睛毫不避讳地粘在他身上，像给油画打底的粘稠的乳白胶，仿佛他的回答是很重要的一句话。他想了想，伸手指向远处的地平线，“跟天空的颜色一样。”</p><p>他们刚刚走上很长的阶梯，一回头便是整片晕染粉色彩墨的蓝天。夫胜宽捂着嘴赞叹一句好漂亮，李灿却正经地对他科普，说这不过是因为阳光折射而呈现的景象。夫胜宽见怪不怪地吐槽道：“你的浪漫细胞都死掉了。”</p><p>话虽如此，李灿却抬头看了很久，发尾贴着后颈弯出一个弧度。他的头发在漂白后看起来还是很蓬松，比天上的云更松软，颜色也比起那家餐厅外的霓虹灯更柔和。崔韩率面不改色地转头，觉得天空飘散的云突然形成一个漩涡，盯得久就会开始眩晕，防不胜防地被吸进无底洞里。</p><p>道别后走在回家的路上，崔韩率才后知后觉地想，刚才应该牵他的手。对方必定会抬起头看他，那么他就可以趁机用眼睛说，其实我想吻你。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>// 灿</b>
</p><p>李灿觉得想做的事情都逃不开时机两个字，虽然概念很模糊，毕竟没有人懂得界限分明的好与不好，所以他也只有在成功时才敢说一句时机正好。旁人开玩笑说属于你的终究会是你的，跟时机没什么关系，即便其他人抢占先机也不一定抢得赢你。所以他想，关系也是如此的吧，就算他先认识夫胜宽和崔韩率，也不代表他在两人心里一定比另一个人更特别。</p><p>他一向认为夫胜宽和崔韩率会很合拍。两人同年级而且是邻居，虽然性格分属南极与北极，但是意外地能够互补，说不定是最适合共度一生的人。</p><p>“怎么可能。”夫胜宽幽幽地打翻他的所有设想，“我们也经常吵架，不过是时间磨合我们的相处方式而已。”</p><p>他用汤匙拨了拨碗里的饭，勺一口饭刚送到嘴边又猛地放回碗里，“还有，我为什么要跟他共度一生啊。”</p><p>李灿没有认真想过这个问题的答案。他从小就认识崔韩率，那时候年纪小，只认定一个人便一股脑跟着他；现在长大了，随行的人多了一位夫胜宽，可是他们依旧在一起。这是他从出生以来一直奉行的原则，从来未改变，也没想过改变，所以才下意识认为他们以后也会在一起。</p><p>“我想跟你们一直在一起。”李灿说这句话时特意放轻语气，想着要是得不到回应还能假装对方没听见。沉默的几秒间，夫胜宽的眼里倏忽雾起云涌，好久后才微笑对他点头：“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>崔韩率原本的室友中途转学，只剩他一人住在那间宿舍，所以李灿有事没事就往他的房间跑，一待就是一整天，导致刚认识的时候夫胜宽还以为他们是室友。李灿的行为也跟房间的主人没差别，他自然地趴在床铺上，面前摊开一本书，整个下午都在写写涂涂。崔韩率的位置被占据，只能坐在床角，后背正好靠着床头板，探头就能看见书页上密密麻麻的字，“在干嘛？”</p><p>“在写人生目标清单。”</p><p>“嗯？”他顿时升起兴趣，俯身去看他写的东西，“你什么时候开始注重形式了？不是一直都靠直觉，想做什么就做什么吗？”</p><p>“你管我。”</p><p>“都是一个人做的事情呢。”崔韩率难得对他瘪嘴撒娇：“人生目标里怎么没有我和胜宽，不是说要一直在一起吗？”</p><p>“哦。”他佯装受惊吓的样子，崔韩率便大笑拍他肩膀，“我开玩笑的。”</p><p>“那这样好了。”他画个箭头连接所有目标，箭头指向的空白处洋洋洒洒写了几个字——跟胜宽和韩率一起。</p><p>崔韩率敷衍地应了一声“行”，然后又沉溺于他的漫画中。</p><p>“一点诚意也没有。”他趁没人注意，又在最底的位置写下“一直在一起”，每一笔都写得郑重而缓慢，仿佛这是什么魔法笔记本，写了就能实现一切。</p><p> </p><p>李灿在生日一大早就收到一个小巧的首饰盒，是崔韩率给他的礼物。他打开门时还没反应过来，崔韩率就已经把首饰盒递到眼前，笑着道：“生日快乐。”</p><p>“等下打耳洞就能用上。”崔韩率侧头让他看自己耳垂上的耳钉，“跟我的是同一个款式。”</p><p>李灿坐在店里才浮现退缩心理，觉得在耳垂上穿孔是件多么可怕的事情。他死命抓住崔韩率的手，弄皱了他的外套袖子，也硬要对方陪在自己身边。不过是转瞬间的事，他能感觉耳朵发麻，却不知道好了没，一直不敢睁开眼睛。崔韩率轻笑一声，左手被拽着离不开，只好用另一只手轻拍他的肩膀安慰道：“不痛。”</p><p>李灿回去后做的第一件事是打开笔记本，把人生清单里“打耳洞”三个字用黑笔划掉，想了想又画了一个礼盒和两颗闪闪发亮的耳钻。收起书后他才奔到镜子前，照完左脸又照右脸，越看越觉得满意。</p><p>手腕戴的手表是刚从礼物盒里拆出来的。夫胜宽还附送一张小鸡仔的贺卡，上面贴着上次吃宵夜拍的大头贴，甚至是两人扮鬼脸、丑得不行的那一张。明明那一晚就被夫胜宽强行收走说要拿去销毁，可是怎么还在呢。</p><p>李灿的目标清单在这一天被清掉好几个，每条画上的横线都给这些普通的愿望赋予仪式感，未来都有了盼头。他和其他两人约好晚上见面庆祝，去的还是同一家餐厅，按夫胜宽的话来说就是“每次去的时候都是好日子”。</p><p>他走进夫胜宽的房间时，对方还在照镜子戴耳钉。他故意挡在镜子前，手指不耐烦地点在手表的镜面上，“哪有寿星等客人的道理？”</p><p>“快好了快好了。”夫胜宽冲进洗手间前还朝他嚷嚷：“顺便帮我在衣柜里找上次你送的那件皮外套！”</p><p>夫胜宽床上的一角已经堆起衣服，剩下的地方被他摆上几套搭配好的衣服，看房间里的狼藉大概能想象出他的纠结。李灿避开已经被翻过的地方，一个接着一个抽屉地打开。最底的抽屉里什么也没有，只有一个墨绿色的铁盒。盖子被打开丢在一边，里面静静躺着的那枚纽扣很漂亮，银边闪着光，经过抛光处理的表面看起来很光滑。</p><p>他愣神一秒，夫胜宽就已经在催促：“找到了吗？”</p><p>他慌忙关上抽屉时夹到右手的小指头，痛得他蹲下来，对着手指又是吹气又是亲吻。虽然一点也没用，可他已经不是小孩子，身体上的小痛楚不会让他哭。夫胜宽闻声赶过来，看他这副样子也被吓坏，紧张地问怎么了？没事吧？伤到哪里了，让我看看。</p><p>他张开口，眼泪也没有掉下来。</p><p>错过时机，踩错一步路，仿佛被掐死一颗心脏。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>